Apasionada Desicion
by Julili
Summary: Despues de siete años de ser novia de Remus, Lili teniá dudas... y se siente atraia hacia otra persona ¿quien sera? ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE por favor mande reviews
1. El incio de toda historia

Yo John y su esposa Marianne se miraban insistentemente, con cierta interrogante en los ojos. Lilian Evans, su hija menor, caminaba delante de ellos hacia el salón.

Los padres se acomodaron en un sofá y Lili sirvió el café que en aquel instante le entregaba la doncella.

-Puedo fumar, ¿verdad?- pregunto Lili con cierta timidez.

-No me gusta que lo hagas, pero tienes 22 años, y si vas a hacerlo lejos de esta casa, mejor es que empieces por aquí. Pero tenemos que hablarte, Lili.

-Vaya ¿otra ves?

-Es necesario – dijo Marianne con retintín -. Remus aprobó las oposiciones y tiene una oficina montada en toda regla. Sus padres no escatimaron un centavo para hacer de su despacho un lugar acogedor y elegante.

-Mamá...

-Es verdad, Lili – dijo el padre -. Siete años de novios son muchos años, yo creo que Remus estará dispuesto a casarse.

-Que tontería, John – exclamó su esposa - . Remus estuvo dispuesto siempre, incluso antes de trabajar en el ministerio. No entendemos, ni tu padre ni yo , este retraso que, según parece, estás ocasionando tú.

-Quiero mucho a Remus, mamá y un día me casaré con el , no trates de hacer mi matrimonio como el de Petunia por favor, cuantas veces te he dicho que eso no entra en mí deseo ferviente de hacerlo ya.

-Tienes una casa preparada- dijo el padre- , tienes el ajuar, tienes amueblada la casa, está a nombre tuyo porque te dimos las escrituras. De momento, para las librerías nos arreglamos nosotros, y si un día tienes que echar manos de ello, sé que lo harás. Has terminado tu carrera, eres una buena diplomática que no piensa trabajar particularmente. En las librerías tienes trabajo. Es un buen negocio, y esa empresa la han tenido mis padres, mis abuelos y mis bisabuelos, viene de generación y en generación y me gustaría que la conservaras. En cuando a Remus, según parece , esta deseando que digas sí. 

Lili había fumado el cigarrillo casi a borbotones y dejó la punta de aquel en el cenicero. 

Después se levantó.

-¿Una copa de hidromiel, papá?

-Lili, vuelve a sentarte.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-¿Pero que ocurre?

-Pues nada, que todavía no es el momento para que yo me case.

Desde el exterior, a lo alto de la terraza, se oyó gritar una voz:

-¡Lili , Lili!

Y esta se levantó con presteza y se acercó al ventanal

-Hola- dijo Lili-. ¿Qué quieres, James?

-Si estas desocupada, ven a ver un cuadro que acabo de terminar.

-Iré en un segundo – y cerró de nuevo el ventanal.

Al volverse, sus padres la miraban con severidad.

-Nos cae muy bien James, Lili – dijo el padre- es un chico excelente, pero no te olvides que cuando terminó la carrera de auror y sus padres, tan amigos nuestros, pensaron que se ocuparía del negocio de la familia, James se fue tranquilamente a París y apareció el otro día, después de cinco años de ausencia. 

-¿Y eso a mi que me importa, papá? Yo admiro sus pinturas, y me acerco al ático porque me gusta ver Londres desde su altura.

-James es un inútil – dijo Marianne con brevedad - . La pintura, hija mía, no es para él, hay que pintar muy bien para llegar lejos, y lo que pretende. James es eso, llegar. Se ha pasado en Montmartre cinco años, entre España y Paris, todo ese tiempo sin enviar una carta a sus padres. Menos mal que Lizeth, su hermana , ayuda a Alexander a sostener ese espléndido negocio, que Alexander consideró sería administrado por James.

-Mamá te advierto una cosa, a mi James no me interesa. Es mi amigo, lo recordaba antes de irse y lo reconocí al volver. En realidad, es una persona excepcional y te aseguro que pinta muy bien, aunque tú no sepas apreciarlo.

-Vaya, ahora soy una desconocida en l materia.

-No , mamá, no se trata de eso. Se trata de que James es un pintor de primera calidad, de una gran escuela. Y si lo dudas, pasa por la exposición y verás que todos los cuadros están vendidos.

-Eso no quiere decir que sea bueno – cortó el padre - , quiere decir únicamente que gusta a la gente.

Lili decidió no responder. ¿Para que? Era inútil. Y se marchó.

Era una muchacha esbelta ,muy moderna , el color de su cabello es rojo fuego un poco chino p, tiene ojos verdes oscuros y una boca muy bien dibujada, guardadora de unos dientes nítidos e iguales. Contaba con 22 años y en su pensamiento no estaba casarse, precisamente Cierto que había empezado a ser novia a los 15. Remus tenía uno más. Las cosas a las 15 años son muy distintas a como lo son a los 22 , pero sus padres no lo comprendían. Subió en el ascensor hasta el ático, ya sabía, ya , que James era un poco trotamundos, con unos pensamientos extraños y un modo de vivir más extraño aún. También sabia que sus padres le habían con enojo pese a la emoción de verlo de nuevo. James era como era, y había dejado Londres cinco años antes. Tenia 25 a la sazón. Cuando tenia 20 termino la carrera de auror. Sus padres entonces estaban convencidos que iba a incorporarse al negocio familiar, pero James dijo que no, que eso se lo dejaba a su hermana pequeña, que él necesitaba ver el mundo. A su regreso, un mes antes, se instaló en el ático de la casa donde vivían sus padres y donde vivía ella también. El edificio pertenecía a ambas familias.

QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS PARROTS PRESENTES EN ESPECIAL A LA PARROT QUE ESTA AHÍ QUE ME INSPIRO PARA QUE ESCRIBIERA A LA PUPU NICOLE QUE ME APOYA EN TODO Y A LA WILL QUE ESA NI SABE LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO JAJAJAJA ME INSPIRE EN LA HISTORA DE Corín Tellado escribes increíble y por favor quiero reviews por favor es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo y para las parrots estupidas como Gala su ajuar es vestido jajajajajaja hasta luego****


	2. Un discución

Se encontró con Remus a la hora de siempre. El no vivía lejos y solía ir caminando, pero como tenía el automóvil en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Lili, solía sacarlo si quería ir a algún lugar en concreto.

Remus era un muchacho alto, cabello castaño claro, de ojos miel, muy atractivo. Además, ella sabía que era una gran persona, responsable y digna, un hombre que podría muy bien convertirse en su esposo y ella sentirse satisfecha, pero el amor hacia Remus no había tenido grandes intimidades. Ni siquiera habían hecho el amor. Era su primer novio, en realidad, el único que había tenido. Su educación no le permitió jamás adelantarse al tiempo y mucho menos hacer el amor con su novio, y la educación de Remus parecía ser muy semejante a la suya porque nunca la molestó con grandes caricias íntimas y mucho menos la invito a tener relaciones sexuales. 

Era un hombres serio, que pese a tener 23, parecía mayor;  en realidad, había sacado su oposición a la primera, lo cual no era fácil, solo lo hacían los muy estudiosos.

Aquella tarde amos subieron al auto uno por cada lado, cuando Remus lo sacó a la calle.

- Tú dirás a dónde vamos.

- Podríamos ir al cine, y después retornar y visitar la exposición de mi vecino. Te lo quiero presentar.

- Si lo conozco, Lili, perfectamente, era el peor estudiante de la Universidad de Aurores, pero ligaba a todas las muchachas. No me gusta ese tipo de persona. 

Lili se tragó la respuesta. A ella, James le parecía una persona extraña, pero excepcional.

- Entonces no vamos a la exposición – le dijo seria.

- Vamos si quieres – replicó él – pero no me parece oportuno.

- Es que James me dijo esta mañana que sus cuadros hay que mirarlos de lejos y durante mucho tiempo. 

- Esas son tonterías. Te digo que James es muy ocurrente , pero carece muchas veces de sentido común, yo diría que es un libertino.

- Eso es lo que es – dijo Lili

- Pero no intenta disimularlo

- Claro que no. O lo tomas o lo dejas. Y James es ese tiempo de hombre que se hizo más liberal y más independiente fuera de su ciudad. España y Paris lo han madurado.

- Y ha tomado de allí las peores costumbres, porque te aseguro, Lili, que no todos los Españoles, ni todos los parisinos son tan libertinos como él.

- Estas pintando a un James que no conozco, Remus.

- No se trata de que lo pinte o no, se trata de que es así, sin ser un malvado ni un drogadicto, es un ocurrente, te digo, con ingenio, pero que se congratula de haber tomado las malas costumbres de todo lo que ha conocido.

- Hablas de una forma compleja que no comprendo, porque tan pronto dices que es ingenioso y ocurrente...

- Es que lo es, Lili, es que lo es, así ligaba él a las chicas en la facultad. Yo era más joven y también más tímido. James, tan pronto podía saltar una pared, como estar en una cafetería inclinado sobre una chica a quien galanteaba. Nadie como él para convencer. Liz era otra cosa.

- Tal se diría que James le tienes rabia o envidia...

- Pues, ¿por qué no? Mientras él ligaba a media docena de chicas, yo no lograba convencer a ninguna, hasta que te encontré a ti – movió la cabeza un poco y separó una mano del volante. Le apretó los dedos - . El otro día, la ultima vez que nos vimos, te pregunté cuando de vas a decidir.

- ¿A que ?

- Ya lo sabes. H e terminado, tengo el trabajo y no voy a cambiarlo. Mis padres me han regalado una casa, lo he decorado a tu gusto ... Tu dirás cuándo os casaremos

CONTINUARA ....

LE QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A LA PARROT Y A LA WILL Y LA NICOLE JAJAJAJA QUE ES UNA OFICIAL COMPAPARROT JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Y TAMBIEN LAS GRACIAS A GINNY9 Y A CATA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ HASTA LUEGO  

Bueno me despido por cierto quiero dar las gracias y dedicarle este fic a mi super mega extra fuente de inspiración Corín Tellado 

Y los personajes no son mios y la historia tampoco simplemente la estoy adaptando a los merodedadores y ya saben lo demás gracias a todos los veo hasta la proxima


	3. Las amistades perduran

James siempre tenía la puerta abierta,  Lili la empujó y entró en el ático. Parecía imposible, pero con poco dinero, él había decorado su ático con una gracia que distaba mucho de ser ordinaria. Tampoco James lo era. Resultaba ser un hombre fuerte, no demasiado alto, de cabellos negros y ojos azules. 

Ella sabía que después de conocer a James solía mirar a su novio, Remus, con cierto recelo impecable siempre. El contraste era notorio y a ella le hacía gracia aquel desparpajo de James y aquel pensar con libertad de todo lo que ocurría y de todo lo que él se burlaba, incluso de si mismo. Tenía un sentido del humor que nade igualaba.

-¡AH! ¿Estas ahí, lili? Ven y verá ¿Qué opinas?

- James, si soy yo ! Pero... si yo no he posado para ti.

- Claro que no, pero yo te vi

- ¡Por donde?

- Con mis ojos, Lili, es que no acabas de entenderlo. Yo te vi el día que llegue y no dejé de vete.

- Pero si apenas nos hemos visto.

- De acuerdo, pero yo te llevo dentro de mi mirada ... ¿Me entiendes?

- No digas tonterías, James

- Claro que sí, tienes razón. Pero mira, ¿te gustas o no?

María contempló su propia imagen enfundada en unos anchos pantalones de seda y una bufanda que parecía cubrirla de arriba abajo. 

- Si mamá ve esto, te matará, James. Y a mí también, , porque pensara que he posado para ti.

- Tu madre es una gran dama y, aunque se enfade, no me lo demostrará.

- ¿Y que dices de mi padre?

- Un señor divertido, quizás un poco moleado a la antigua, pero una gran persona. Dime añadió sin transición-: ¿irás hoy a mi exposición?

- Si ya la he visto.

- Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que no vuelvas a verla. Mis cuadros hay que verlos de lejos, que es cuando se les aprecia su mérito. Mi padre dijo que tenías novio.

- Supongo que lo conocerás, siempre estuvo en nuestra pandilla 

- No te olvides que tengo 28 años, no sé los que tiene tu novio.

- Uno más que yo ,23

- Me han dicho que es notario.

- Pues sí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que son novios, Lili?

- Siete años.

- ¡Que locura ¡ Si tengo que ser un obvio de una mujer siete años, la tiro por una ventana y me tiro yo después.

- Las cosas son así, tu no las entiendes, te has adaptado a la vida libre de las grandes ciudades.

- He vivido cosas grandiosas, Lili, que no te voy a contar, sin embargo...¿Cómo se llama tu novio?

- Remus, Remus Lupin.

- Ah, ya , Remi, me acuerdo de él. Mucho, no, porque era más chico que yo. Es encargado del departamento de derechos mágicos. Y ahora es administrador de el negocio de sus papás.

- Sí

- Vaya carreron. Ganará mucho

- Nunca le he preguntado lo que gana, James

- ¿Y como es que lleva siete años siendo tu novio?

- Esperé a que Remus terminara y sacara las oposiciones.

- Bueno – sonrió James - . Si tienen sexo, pueden esperar.

- No te pregunté por tu vida, James

- Bueno, tampoco yo, es un comentario , somos amigos, ¿no?

- Tengo que irme. Me gusta mucho ese cuadro, no se lo enseñes a nadie.

- No, estoy esperando que seque para regalártelo.

- Pues no sé donde meterlo, y mis padres pensarán que he posado para ti y no lo he hecho

- Por eso no te preocupes – Le grito James cuando ya Lili estaba en la puerta - , diré la verdad.

TIEMPO DE CONTESTAR 

AUNQUE AL PARECER SOLO UNA PERSONA HA VISITADO MI FIC O QUISA YA FUERON MÁS PERO POR MOTIVOS DE FLOJERA NO LO DEJAN LES DOY LAS GRACIAS.

-*GALASU .- Hija de bitch jajajajajajajajaja ntc parrot acabo e terminar el mismo día que me recordaste jajaja

*Will.- se que no te gusto y no me importa jajajajaja

y por ultimo pero es la más importante ya que ha formado parte de mi corazón al enviarme mi primer review en serio fue.-

*Ginny9 .- Hey he leido fics tuyos jajajaja me fascinan por cierto gracias y tratare de subir los capitulos más rapido, el motivo por los cuales no los subo rapido es que tengo tarea jajajaja

Bueno me despido por cierto quiero dar las gracias y dedicarle este fic a mi super mega extra fuente de inspiración Corín Tellado 

Y los personajes no son mios y la historia tampoco simplemente la estoy adaptando a los merodedadores y ya saben lo demás gracias a todos los veo hasta la proxima


	4. Una platica con el más indicado

ATENCIÓN NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENCE JAJAJAJAJAJA OTRA COSA ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO UN POCO GRUESO ASI QUE SI TIENES LA SUFICIENTE MADURES PARA PODER ENTENDER COSAS DEL SEXO Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO SIGUELO LEYENDO NO CONTIENE ESCENAS  SEXUALES, SOLO PLATICAS CON UN LIGERO ROCE EN ESE TEMA. OTRA COSA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN MANDADO Y QUE YA ESTOY MEJOR GRACIAS ^^ ATTE JULILI

**Capitulo IV**

**Una platica con el más indicado**

Lili guardo silencio, miró al frente. Llovía el parabrisas no cesaba de moverse. Ya sabía que aquel día no pasarían por la exposición, y ello le molestaba, pero también le molestaba que Remus la obligara a hablar del futuro en común. No le apetecía casarse, era joven, tenía 22 años, incluso Remus tenia solo uno más que ella.

Se alzó de hombros, guardó silencio, y Remus condujo el automóvil hasta detenerlo  en una cafetería.

- Merendaremos aquí y charlaremos. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.. Llevamos siete años diciéndonos cosas y creo que es hora de dejar de decirlas- dijo y la llevó asida por los hombros hasta un rincón. La ayudó a sentarse y luego lo hizo él.

El camarero acudió enseguida, y Remus pidió dos cafés.

- Lo tenemos todo, Lili, solo faltamos tu y yo.

- Pero somos muy jóvenes.

- Tampoco es eso, hay que pensar que llevamos siete años conociéndonos.

- Pues no nos conocemos tanto

- ¿cómo dices eso?

- Pues no, yo te vi poco, te has pasado la vida estudiando.

- Por eso quise hacerlo rápido, pero de ahora en adelante te veré a media tarde todos los días. Tu ya has terminado tu carrera, tienes trabajo en las librerías de tus padres, pero ellos no te necesitan. Algún día heredarás esas librerías porque eres la única hija y tu padre me dice que es algo que heredó desde generaciones, que es un trabajo y una empresa tradicional. Y que él quisiera seguir esa tradición. . Yo ya dije que sí.

- Pero yo aún no me he casado contigo, Remus.

- Ya, pero vas a ser mi esposa.

Lili pensó las cosas que no dijo. Su silencio produjo malestar en Remus.

- Tu nunca me respondes cuando hago proyectos para el futuro.

- Es que, aunque tú lo ves tan cerca, yo no lo veo así, me siento muy joven, no tengo apenas conocimiento de los hombres, de las relaciones amorosas.

- Que tonterías dices, estarás a mi lado y aprenderemos a la vez.

- No me digas que tu aun eres virgen- dijo Lili en un arranque sorpresivo

Remus exclamó asombrado.

- Yo espero a estrenarme contigo, Lili. Siempre te he respetado.

- ¡Dios mío, Remus! El amor no quiere respeto, es un huracán y estalla, y cuando estalla, se vive.

- Lili ¿qué lenguaje es ese?

Lili se contuvo. Era su lenguaje.

Ella pensaba así y sin duda Remus pensaba de otro modo.

- Mira, Lili, lo mejor de todo es el matrimonio, aprenderemos uno del otro, ya verás como es fácil

- Pero tu eres virgen...

- Si

- ¿Nunca has tenido sexo?

- Mira, Lili, yo estoy contigo, y estando contigo es suficiente.

Aquel día Lili regresó a su casa muda, con el semblante crispado.

Por eso, antes de cenar, le dijo a la cocinera que la llamase por el teléfono interior. Le guiño un ojo y luego subió en el ascensor hasta el ático. Tenia tiempo suficiente hasta las nueve que llegaban sus padres de las librerías y si Paulette, la cocinera, la llamaba por el teléfono interior, tendría tiempo de bajar en el ascensor y sus padres no sabrían que había estado con el pintor.

Deseaba hablar con él. Sabía que en James encontraría un gran amigo. Ella no podía casarse con un hombre que no entendía, con un virgen, con un hombre que decía que se reservaba para ella por dignidad y respeto. No entendía eso.

Ángela, su amiga del alma, que había estudiado con ella, tenía un novio con el cual vivía a veces intensamente, y Lili soñaba con experimentar la misma intensa pasión.

Encontró a James tirado en el canapé, fumando a media luz.

- ¿Pero que haces a oscuras?

- Oye, que no estoy a oscuras. Me gusta estar así, fumar un cigarrillo a media luz, y pensar casi a ciegas.

- A...¿pero piensas?

- No seas mona, Lili, y no juegues conmigo. Me parece que ese novio que tienes muy poco te ha espabilado.

- ¿Un novio tiene que espabilarme?

- Y tanto, tiene que ser compañero apasionado, ferviente, que lo tire todo por la borda para quererte.

James encendió la luz, pero no demasiado luminosa.

Tenía la manía por lo visto, de andar a oscuras, pero hizo el café y depuse de servir dos tazas, le dio una a Lili. James estaba sin camisa y andaba descalzo...

- Oye perdona- dijo- esta facha que tengo, pero es que el calor es insoportable. Me gusta más el frió.

- Pues está lloviendo.

- Vienes de estar con tu novio.

- Si

- El otro día te pregunté si habías hecho el amor con Remus.

- James, no me parece apropiado...

- Somos un hombre y una mujer, y somos amigos, y sabes que no intento violentarte. Pero yo conocía a Remus, era el muchachito guapo de la facultad, pero no sé que tenía que no había chica que se acercara a el. A las mujeres, Lili, les gustan los hombres dicharacheros, maliciosos, incluso pecaminosos.

- No he hecho el amor con él- dijo Lili  de mal humor-. Y cállate ya.

- Voy a callarme menos

- Ya lo suponía.

- ¿Dijo que te respetaba?

- Y es que me respeta.

- Pero tu, Lili ¿que idea tienes del amor? El amor cuando se siente es como un volcán, no hay quien lo detenga, arrasa y se apodera de todo aquello que se encuentra a su paso. Yo me enamore una vez, solo una vez – añadió James -. Me atraía tanto que casi reventaba de dolor. Un día cuando más interesado estaba, cuando casi pensaba renunciar a la pintura y trabajar con mi padres, cuando incluso rozó por mi mente la locura del matrimonio, se negó a hacer el amor conmigo. Si yo la adoraba y la deseaba y ella no le ocurría igual, es que no me amaba nada. Y me fui a París. Decidí elegir entre mi vida bohemia y aquella muchacha que se llamaba Janet.

- Podía ser una gran esposa.

- Por supuesto, Lili, no lo dudo, pero también podía ser una mujer que nunca me diera la pasión que yo buscaba en mi compañera. Después he vivido aventuras pasionales, muy pasionales... bueno, que te voy a decir, Lili, yo no sirvo para vivir uniones pasivas. Yo tengo que sentir con todas mis fuerzas el amor para vivirlo así. Y lo he vivido alguna vez, pero  no hubo continuidad. No había química, no había eso que tienen que haber en la unión para la posteridad. Ya ves que soy un loco, un egoísta, todo lo que gustes. Yo sueño con el matrimonio, con tener una compañera para todo. El matrimonio es un tesoro esas loterías de gordo que te dejan apabullado, que te dan tanto dinero que no tienes que pensar más en el . Pero para llegar a eso tienes que encontrar una pareja que sea comprensible como tú, cariñosa como tú, apasionada como tú. Si un día encontró esa persona, apacible, apasionada, comprensible, respetuosa, inteligente y amable, me casaré con ella. Ya ves , Pero mira, Lili, no comprendo como Remus no ha hecho el amor contigo. Si yo fuera mujer y tuviera un novio que en sete años no me hiciera el amor, lo despedía a cajas destempladas. No te cases si no estas segura. Oigo hablar a mis padres del mismo tema, y cuando vienen los tuyos a tomar café, la conversación se limita a eso, a que no acabas de decidirte, a que si Remus ya es notario. No hagas caso, Lili, no te cases con Remus.

- Parece que olvidas que llevamos siente años de novios.

- No ya era tu novio cuando me fui, pensé que tendrían media docena de hijos y te encuentro soltera y , además, dudosa

- No estoy dudosa.

- No me digas que no lo estás. La duda vive en ti como una araña y no vas a casarte con Remus por el simple hecho de que no estas enamorada. Lo estabas a los 15 años, era lógico también, acababas de salir del mundo...

- Me voy, James. No quiero seguir hablando de esto


	5. MIS MÁS GRANDES DISCULPAS

Quiero disculparme con todas las personas que están leyendo este fan fic, los errores del ultimo capitulo se deben a que tengo  bronquitis y aun y así lo actualice así que supongo que estaba más muerta que viva jajajajajajajaj aun estoy enferma pero con inyecciones, medicinas y muchos reviews me lograre recuperar . Les juro mil disculpas les juro que no vana volver a ver esas faltotas de ortografía ni errores. 

**Y mil gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de escribirme reviews diciéndome mis errores como ****o^kata^o ,**** en serio mil gracias por tu review. Gracias a todo mundo bye**

**Atte. Jullili**


	6. Visitas e invitaciones

****

****

****

**ATENCIÓN **

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENCE JAJAJAJAJAJA OTRA COSA ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO UN POCO GRUESO ASI QUE SI TIENES LA SUFICIENTE MADURES PARA PODER ENTENDER COSAS DEL SEXO Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO SIGUELO LEYENDO NO CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES, SOLO PLATICAS CON UN LIGERO ROCE EN ESE TEMA. OTRA COSA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN MANDADO Y QUE YA ESTOY MEJOR GRACIAS ^^ 

ATTE JULILI

**AGRADECIEMIENTOS**

BEA: Gracias por tu review espero seguir siendo te tu agrado y que me sigas escribiendo te juro que eso me anima demasiado. Gracias ^ ^

KLAUDI^WRI:  Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, en serio me animan, y no le hagas caso a Galasu es una desgraciada que no tiene nada que hacer jajajaja ntc es una "amiga" entre comillas, que no tiene nada más util que hacer . PERO GRACIAS TE TODAS MANERAS ESPERO QUE ME SIGAS ESCRIBIENDO ^^. Por cierto he leido fanfics tuyos son realmente buenos. Sigue escribiendo compañera 

Lady-Morgaine3: GRACIAS Remus es un poco odioso en este fic, jajajaja y aquí esta tu petición hecha espero que me sigas escribiendo. ^^

GALASU : Y tu perra desgraciada del mal que te sucede jajajajajajaja ntc compaparrot jajajajaja ohh dios ya me dio el simple aquí tienes tu petición hecha no tenia nada util que hacer y me puse a escribir asi que deja de estar molestando gente

****

****

****

****

**VISITAS E INVITACIONES**

Necesitaba hablar con Angela. Fue al piso que había ocupado antes. Angela era doctora, y el que entonces era su novio Sirius, también lo era. Los dos habían solicitado plaza en El Hospital de San Mungo (no le quiero hechar todo el rollo jajaja), y no sabía si lo habían logrado. Había dejado de ver a Angela hacía bastante tiempo.

Dejo el automóvil ante la acera y subió corriendo hacia el ascensor. Marcó el número cinco y , cuando llamó a la puerta, sin ninguna esperanza de encontrar a su amiga, la vio aparecer, y también le vio el estómago abultado.

- ¡Angela!

- ¡Lili!

- ¿te has casado?

- Claro que sí, mujer. Quede embarazada, ya sabes, y nos casamos. Mamá me dio algún dinero y Sirius logró plaza en San Mungo, la que estábamos esperando.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto Lili.

- Yo trabajo en un ambulatorio, estoy fija. Estamos muy bien, posiblemente empecemos a pagar este piso porque lo vamos a comprar. Pero pasa, ¿Te has casado?

- No precisamente, vengo a contarte de mi relación con Remus.

- ¿Qué pasa con Remus?

- Sacó el trabajo, compró un piso y lo decoramos entre los dos.

- Todo perfecto, Lili

- No, no, nos falta algo, algo que es primordial, por eso he venido a verte. No podía más y tampoco tengo con quién hablar sobre el particular. James Potter ha regresado. Es pintor y se instalo en el ático de mi edificio. Es un bohemio, un hombre muy sensible por las cosas que dice...

- Lili.¿qué vienes a contarme, que te has enamorado de el?

- No, no, pero es que me habla de Remus y yo quedo aturdida.

- ¿Qué es lo que te dice?

- Me preguntó si he hecho el amor con Remus. Después de siete años...

Lili levanto la cabeza y miro a Angela con expresión fija. Angela  leyó en sus ojos un cierto desaliento y pregunto en voz muy baja:

- ¿No lo has hecho?

- No.

- ¿Y que dice el?

- Nunca me pidió hacer el amor.

- ¿Te besa, te toca?

- Bueno... sí me besa.

- Pero Lili...

- Es así. James dice...

- ¿Pero se lo dices a James?

- Es mi amigo.

- ¿Y que le dices?

- Pues eso, lo que me pregunta. Lo que estamos hablando aquí, del sexo y todas esas cosas.

- No puedo creer que Remus a estas algunas no te haya pedido hacer el amor.

- Pues es así. James dice que es pasivo, que a las mujeres no les interesa un hombre así.

- Y James tiene razón . No lo comprendo, Lili, que a estas alturas...¿ Después de cuantos años?

- Siete. Aunque durante los estudios de Remus nos hemos visto menos. El siempre estaba aturdido, nervioso...

- Pero no por ti.

- No, por sus estudios, si aprobaba aquella asignatura, esa otra...

- No me gustan los hombres tan estudiosos , esta bien que estudien pero no que olvides sus hábitos, sus aficiones, sus deportes y a la mujer que aman. ¿Por qué no lo induces a hacer el amor para que veas cómo reacciona?

- No, no quiero perder la virginidad- Dijo Lili y se despidió.

Regresó de casa de Angela pesarosa, molesta y asombrada al mismo tiempo, y  estaciono el auto cerca de la sala de arte donde colgaba James sus cuadros.

A aquella hora estaría llena y nadie se fijaría en ella. Efectivamente , había mucha gente que iba de cuadro en cuadro. De casi todos colgaba un papelito rojo que decía "reservado". Es decir, lo había vendido casi todo. Quedaba un paisaje precioso y decidió adquirirlo, aunque no sabia donde ponerlo.

De todas formas, pasó a la oficina y lo compró. Al salir tropezó con James que entraba, como siempre, con la camisa fuera del pantalón, barba de tres días y la pipa colgando de la comisura de los labios.

- Lili, que sorpresa más agradable ¿qué te ha parecido? Lo he vendido casi todo.

Se quedó mirándola desde su altura, porque era bastante más alto que ella.

- Te invito a tomar algo, aquí hay cerca una cafetería ¿qué opinas?

- Pues si.

- Vamos, Lili – y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, la  llevo pegada a su costado-. ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? Invitarte a un hotel, pasar la noche contigo y enseñarte lo que tu novio no te ha enseñado aún.

- Y cuando me case, me preguntará mi marido quien ha sido el otro.

- ¡Ja! – rió James a carcajadas-. ¿Crees que Remus se daría cuenta?

- ¿De que, James?

- No me digas que tu inocencia llega hasta ahí...

Por toda respuesta, Lili extrajo del bolso los cigarros y el mechero. James se apresuró a darle fuego.

- Estoy pensando, Lili querida, en invitarte a comer esta noche.¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Vestido así?- le pregunto Lili por toda respuesta.

- No. Me ducho, me rasuro, me visto y te espero en la cafetería de enfrente de nuestra casa. Si quieres, les dices a  tus padres que te invité, o te lo callas.

- Yo no puedo callarme esas cosas.

- Lili, en la vida no hay que ser tan sinceros. Hay cosas que son tan de uno, que invitan al silencio.

- Pero es que le tendré que decir a Remus que fui contigo y se enfadará.

- Pues te lo callas también.

James pidió las cervezas y las sirvieron enseguida. Mientas las tomaban, decidió hablar de cualquier otra cosa. Era un hombre locuaz, dicharachero y manejaba bien el lenguaje. Prefería alejar la conversación de aquella otra que sin duda hería a Lili.

Cuando rodaban en el auto de Lili, James le dijo:

- Te espero abajo en la acera a las nueve en punto ¿ Te parece bien?

- Bajare, sí. Acepto tu invitación ...


	7. La cena

ATENCIÓN 

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENCE JAJAJAJAJAJA OTRA COSA ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO UN POCO GRUESO ASI QUE SI TIENES LA SUFICIENTE MADURES PARA PODER ENTENDER COSAS DEL SEXO Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO SIGUELO LEYENDO NO CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES, SOLO PLATICAS CON UN LIGERO ROCE EN ESE TEMA. OTRA COSA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN MANDADO Y QUE YA ESTOY MEJOR GRACIAS ^^ ATTE JULILI

Lady-Morgaine3: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW PERDO POR DEJARTE TANTO TIEMPO SIN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE PERO ES QUE TUVE DEMASIADA TAREA Y NO PODIA ACTUALIZAR PERO ACTUALIZARE CADA SEMANA.

Bea: TUS DESEOS SON ORDENES AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO JJAJAJA

Galadriel: ME GUSTARIA VERTE ACTUAR DESENTE PARROT ^^

Kludi^Wry: NO HAY PEX LA INTENCIÓN ES LO QUE CUENTA, POR CIERTO ACTUALIZA TUS FICS YO SABIA QUE TE CONOCIA JAJAJAJA SI LOS HE LEIDO CASI TODOS

Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS PARROTS EN LINEA O LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS JAJAJAJAJ MANDEN REVIEWS ESO AUMENTA MI BAJA AUTOESTIMA Y LA FAMA DE MI FIC 

No lo  reconoció enseguida. Por eso, cuando se acercó a él que estaba medio recostado contra la pared, se le quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados.

- Soy yo- dijo James.

Lili lo miró largamente. Aquel James no se parecía en nada al otro. Este vestía un traje gris, una camisa a un tono gris más claro y una corbata  verde oscuro.

- No  sé de dónde sales...

- Pues de casa – rió James

- ¿Pero por que te has vestido así?

- Para ir contigo. Si vamos aun restaurante elegante, de esos que tú frecuentas, tendré que ponerme a tono... Y quiero demostrarte, Lili , que yo siempre estoy preparado para las ocasiones, voy más cómodo a diario porque me agrada, pero como no quiero menospreciarte, por eso me he vestido así

- Pues déjame reír, porque estás elegante, sí, pero también gracioso, no te imaginada vistiendo de este modo.

- Tengo el automóvil aquí. Esta vez te llevo yo.

Se acomodó en el auto mientras James daba la vuelta y se sentaba.

- Tu estas guapísima, Lili, me gusta el traje negro que vistes. Y aún me preguntas por que me visto así. No podría ir a tu lado vistiendo como un harapiento. Pareces mayor y me gusta.

- ¿Por qué, James?.

- Porque yo tengo 28 y no me gusta que piensen que soy un corruptor de menores.

- ¿Tan joven te parezco?

- 6 años de diferencia son unos cuantos , no creas. Y te diré más, Lili, si me diera gusto, te pediría que me invitaras a ese piso que tienes en una urbanización de La Moraleja.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que lo tengo?

- Lo se por la conversación de nuestros padres. El otro día hablaron del piso que te habían comprado tus padres como regalo de boda. Pero resulta que tu novio ha comprado otro. Dicen tus padres que el tuyo lo has decorado y que está precioso.

- No me estarás pidiendo que te lleve hasta allí.¿verdad, James?

- No, yo te pediría otra cosa, pero no quiero ofenderte...

- Dímelo. Dado el afecto que te tengo, te permito que me ofendas.

- De acuerdo, después no me regañes. Pese a tu relación con Remus, ya próxima a convertirse en boda, yo te pediría que me invitaras a tu piso, pediríamos una cena a cualquier restaurante y nos tomaríamos una botella de vino. Yo te convencería para que te acostaras conmigo, Lili.

- Estás loco

- ¿Ves como te enojas? Pues eso te pediría ni más ni menos... me gustaría abrir esa puerta que tiene cerrada aún Remus... Creo, Lili, que una vez pasada la noche conmigo y te lo digo sin vanidades ni presunciones, te casarías con cualquier otro menos con Remus que tanto te respeta, y ¿sabes? No creo que sea casto. Juraría que Remus usa la mujer comercio para satisfacerse, todo para que tu lo admires, todo para que tu lo admires.

- Remus es un caballero. Y tengo la sensación de que lo odias, James.

- Ni le odio , ni le admiro, pero me molesta infinitamente que esté engañándote, que tal vez la pase bomba con otras mujeres y te tenga ahí amarrada a la pata de la mesa.

- ¡Que cosas dices, James!

- Ya, ya. Mira, aquí tenemos el restaurante donde he reservado mesa.

Lili leyó en las letras iluminadas que presidían la fachada "La dorada" y le indicó a James que estacionara el auto donde pudiera.

Bajaron uno por cada puerta y avanzaron hacia la entrada. El comedor estaba lleno, pero cuando James le dijo al camarero la reservación que había hecho, los condujo hacia un lugar reservado. 

Se sentaron frente al otro. La conversación fue amena, porque nadie junto a James podría aburrirse.

- He vendido todos los cuadros, Lili. Tengo otra exposición, pero esta es en París. Me iré en dos semanas.

- ¿Si? Ignoraba eso.

- Sí, Lili, soy un trotamundos, tengo casa en París, Madrid y suelo pasarme días pintando. Tengo fama de mujeriego, pero no lo soy tanto. A veces una novia, o un ligue me dura dos o tres semanas, pero enseguida veo los fallos y entonces le pido que se vaya. O quizás por mis malos modales se va ella antes. Cuando me dejan me siento triste. Creo que soy un sentimental.

- Me pareces todo menos eso.

- Pues no hagas caso, Lili, yo me conmuevo con las cosas y me esfuerzo también pero siempre me consideré un buen amigo y un caballero para una dama, como estoy siéndolo contigo. Quizás si no fueras hija de quien eres y no me gustaras como me gustas y no me atrajeras como me atraes, yo no tendría escrúpulos de conciencia. Pero tu eres una joya , muy inocente.

- No se si es un halago o una ofensa...

- Por supuesto que es un halago, a ti no podría ofenderte.

Prolongaron la sobremesa hasta casi media noche. Cuando salieron en la noche, hacía mucho frío. James se puso el abrigo y le ayudó a ella a ponerse el suyo.

- Estas guapísimo vestido así.

Subieron al automóvil a toda prisa porque lloviznaba. Al descender uno por cada portezuela y encontrarse ante el ascensor, James la tomo por los hombros y de repente le dijo:

- Apártate de mi ,Lili, apártate de mi, no aceptes más una invitación mía... Aléjate, cásate con Remus y vive tu vida, pero no me hagas caso. Y sobre todo , aléjate cuanto puedas. Yo no soy un santo y tu me atraes demasiado, me conmueves, me fascinas y al mismo tiempo te deseo y me das miedo...¿Sabes Lili? Tendrás que prescindir de mi compañía. Acércate más a tu novio y cásate con el.

Y al soltarla, la empujó suavemente hacia el ascensor. Pero dentro, no pudo resistirse. La acerco lentamente contra su cuerpo y la fundió en el. La besó en los labios, larga y románticamente. Parecía que no iba a terminar nunca, pero el ascensor se detuvo y el la separo.

- ¿Lo ves, Lili? Perdóname

Y salió del ascensor. Subió las escaleras que lo separaban del piso de Lili y no volvió cabeza.

Lili quedo erguida, tocándose los labios suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, apoyada contra la pared. Entro en la casa en silencio, procurando no hacer ruido. Pensaba llamar a Ángela para preguntarle si los besos de amor eran como los de James, pero su padre le salió al paso.

- Ven, Lili, ven un momento. Remus te llamo esta noche tres veces ...

CONTINUARA...


	8. Regaños y consejos

ATENCIÓN 

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENCE JAJAJAJAJAJA OTRA COSA ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO UN POCO GRUESO ASI QUE SI TIENES LA SUFICIENTE MADURES PARA PODER ENTENDER COSAS DEL SEXO Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO SIGUELO LEYENDO NO CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES, SOLO PLATICAS CON UN LIGERO ROCE EN ESE TEMA. OTRA COSA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN MANDADO Y QUE YA ESTOY MEJOR GRACIAS ^^ ATTE JULILI

Reviews Time

Galasu: Me imaginaba que no escribirias algo decente parrot , ya que eres toda una parrot  ^^ y ahorrate LOS COMENTARIOS INDECENTES ACERCA DE MIS PERSONAJES ya que me obligaras a criticarte sobre los tuyos.

BEA: JAJAJAJAJA OK CONTINUE pero deje el final un poco más emocionante que el pasado muajajajajajaja por favor no me vayas a colgar ese es el chiste prometo que el que sigue lo escribire más rapido. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

JACOB: BUENO GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW JAJAJJAA y si es gracioso burlarte de ti ^^ ntc jaquipooh bye Y DEJEN A LILI EN PAZ ella tiene sus razones ya que esta en medio de dos cueros de hombres yo estaria en la misma situación al igual que muchas de mis estimadas compañeras.

SABINA EVANS : HEY GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO TUVE UNOS PEQUEÑOS ERRORES Y ESTAS EN LO CIERTO PERO CREO QUE YA CORREGI TODOS OJALA QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO EL FIC.

Y AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS PARROTS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC ^^ PERO POR FAVOR ESCRIBAN REVIEWS ESO AUMENTA MI AUTOESTIMA QUE ESTA SEMANA A ESTADO DEMASIADO BAJA BYE

RECLAMACIONES O ACLARACIONES DIRECTAS O PLATICAS POR EL MSN mi mail es yahookarol@hotmail.com y platica por el de yahoo es oskarol@yahoo.com atte. Julili

ENTRE REGAÑOS Y CONSEJOS 

Lili quedo erguida, tocándose los labios suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, apoyada contra la pared. Entro en la casa en silencio, procurando no hacer ruido. Pensaba llamar a Ángela para preguntarle si los besos de amor eran como los de James, pero su padre le salió al paso.

- Ven, Lili, ven un momento. Remus te llamo esta noche tres veces. La última vez me puse al teléfono. No sabía que habías salido y le dije que estabas en tu cuarto durmiendo, que te habías acostado temprano.

- Gracias, papá

- No, no me de las des. No se trata de eso. Quiero saber de dónde vienes y quien te acompañaba.

- James me invito a cenar. Fuimos a La Dorada de la calle Orense.

- Pero vamos a ver, Lili, entra en el salón que quiero hablarte.

John Evans estaba serio. Lili quedó de pie, pegada a la puerta que su padre había cerrado.

- No quiero hacer ruido ni que el servicio me oiga, ni quiero despertar a tu madre, ella debe ignorar tu salida de esta noche. Es inconcebible, Lili, que aceptes una invitación de otro hombre y que yo haya tenido que decirle a Remus que estabas durmiendo. 

- Lo siento papá. James me invito y no tuve cara para rechazarlo.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero has hecho tan mal que tengo que censurarte y no quisiera. Debes adelantar esa boda cuanto antes...

- Papá. Si no estoy segura de nada.

- ¿Cómo?¿Qué?

- Como empecé tan temprano, yo no sabía lo que era el amor.

- Explícate mejor, por favor, ven , siéntate y hablemos con sensatez.

- No me atrevo, pero yo quisiera decirte alguna cosa.

- Dime estoy dispuesto a oírte

- No, tu no estás dispuesto a oírme ni mamá tampoco, solo quieren que me case con Remus y no sé si lo amo.

- ¿A estas alturas?

- Precisamente, por ser a estas alturas no me atrevo a hablarte, quisiera que nos entendiéramos como dos seres humanos, aunque me gustaría que pensaras que somos padre e hija.

El Sr. John se acerco a ella y se puso enfrente.

- Dime, Lili, se franca conmigo.

- Verás, papá, a los 15 una jovencita puede pensar que está locamente enamorada. A los 18 empiezan las dudas. Aquel amor de los 15 no se parece al de los 18 y menos al de los 22.

- Lili, Lili... me estas diciendo algo que me resulta desolador, pero tienes razón, eres mi hija, eres un ser humano y tienes derecho a elegir tu felicidad. ¿Qué ocurre con Remus?

- Remus me respeta mucho, pero a veces se olvida de que soy joven que soy mujer y además dicen que bella.

- Muy bella, Lili, muy bella y por lo que observo, Remus es un hombre pasivo ¿Verdad hija?

- Si papá , muy pasivo. Aprendió a estudiar y lo ha hecho bien, pero se ha olvidado de que soy su novia. 

- Debías haberme hablado antes de estas cosas... De todos modos, Lili, Remus es un hombre importante e interesante, empieza también a meterse en política, llegará lejos, es un hombre que llegara también a elevar a su mujer.

- No, papá. Prefiero otra cosa.

- No me digas que prefieres a James.

Lili guardo silencio...

CONTINUARA


	9. La confesión

**ATENCIÓN **

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENCE JAJAJAJAJAJA OTRA COSA ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO UN POCO GRUESO ASI QUE SI TIENES LA SUFICIENTE MADURES PARA PODER ENTENDER COSAS DEL SEXO Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO SIGUELO LEYENDO NO CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES, SOLO PLATICAS CON UN LIGERO ROCE EN ESE TEMA. OTRA COSA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN MANDADO Y QUE YA ESTOY MEJOR GRACIAS ^^ 

ATTE JULILY

Otra cosita escribo los capitulos cortos para manternerlo más tensante jajajajaja soy malvada y tambien porque no tengo mucho tiempo de actualizarlo ya solo faltan dos o tres capitulos para que se termine atte. JuLily

**AGRADECIMIENTOS **

Nicole : Cielos gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerte mi fic maldita bitch desgraciada del mal vas a ver vas av er tomare venganza jajajajajajajajaja ^^ Quien te quere pupu nicole

Sabina Evans: Gracias por tratar de subir mi autoestima ^^ jajajajajajaja yo tambien babeo por james cuando lo leo muchísimas gracias. Y pasare por tus fics para dejarte un review o mil ochomil jajajajajaj bye.

Klaudi^Wri: Listo unos de tus deseos son ordenes jajajaja pero el otro no me fasina mantener tensado a mi publico jajajajajajajaja( sonrisa diabólica) jajajajajaja otra cosa por la cual no los hago tan cortos es porque ya no más le quedan como 2 o 3 capitulos jeje debido a que tengo demasiada tarea y responsabilidades en la escuela pero tratare de actualizarlos más seguido ¿ok? 

Galasu: Parrot de mi vida y de mi amor, amo tu computadora de la vida propia tiene tanta vida jajajajajajajajjaja por cierto no te mataron rayos...^^ jajajajajajaj traigo el simple... este no voy a poner SLASH me quede traumada en el centro jajajajaja olvidalo chiste local jajajajaj acaso se renta jajajaja ok bye

Jacob: GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡ jajajajajajajaj traigo el simple date cuenta jajajajajaja espero que tu hermano mejore otra cosa importa DEJA DE PATROCINAR LOS ASQUEROSOS FICS DE GALASU gracias 

Angel de la luz y Diamond : CIELOS GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW JAJAJAJAJ me rei tanto en tan solo imaginármel@s me da risa jajajajaja(aparte porque traigo el simple) James tmb es mio jajajaja si que cuidadito pero hay mucho James para todas nosotras ¿no lo crees=? Aquí tiene el capitulo 9 y gracias por su apoyo neta gracias ^^

Bea: Aquí tienes el cap nuevo a peticiones de todos o todas mis fans jajajajajaja ok basta  por las razones de arriba no puedo escribirlo más largo pero me fascina que me escribas reviews gracias 

Lady-Morgaine-III: Gracias por tu review y aqui tienes algo de confesiones jajajajajajaj hasta luego..

PARA TODAS ALS PERSONAS QUE QUIERAN HABLAR CONMIGO CON SU SERVILLETA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA  MI MAIL ES YAHOOKAROL@HOTMAIL.COM O OSKAROL@YAHOO.COM GRACIAS

**LA CONFESIÓN**

Debías haberme hablado antes de estas cosas... De todos modos, Lily, Remus es un hombre importante e interesante, empieza también a meterse en política, llegará lejos, es un hombre que llegara también a elevar a su mujer.

- No, papá. Prefiero otra cosa.

- No me digas que prefieres a James

Lily guardo silencio, no lo sabia aún, pero creía que sí. James producía en ella un deseo electrizante y una atracción casi enfermiza.

- Lily, tu silencio de condena.

- Lo siento papá.

- Pues ahora vete a dormir y mañana hablaremos nuevamente.

- Voy a decirte las mismas cosas.

- Menos James – dejo el padre levantando un dedo – todo.

Y con fuerza y vigor excesivos para sus años, se alejó del salón dejó sola a su hija. Lily apretó las sienes con las manos. Sabía ya, porque lo había descubierto hablando con su padre, que amaba a James, que lo deseaba fervientemente, que cerraba los ojos y soñaba con estar a su lado en la cama.

Cerrando los ojos nuevamente, veía la estatua de Remus a su lado.

Por el celular y sentada en el borde de la cama, llamó a Angela por teléfono.

Le contestó una voz somnolienta.

- Te he despertado, querida Angela.

- Lily ¿ qué ocurre? Efectivamente estaba durmiendo y menos mal que Sirius no esta en casa. Está de guardia ¿qué ocurre?

Lily, con voz trémula le contó lo que había ocurrido en el ascensor y la furia dolida de James para decirle que se apartara de él.

No omitió detalle y al terminar su amigo lanzó un suspiro

- Estas enamorada de James ¡Dios nos amare! Vas a tener un tremendo problema con tus padres.

- Eso digo yo, Angela. Y nuevamente le contó la ultima conversación sostenida con el autor de sus días.

- O te enfrentas a tus padres, Lily, o te alejas de James.

- No quiero romper con James

- ¿Lo ves, Lily? Ese es el amor, que salta por encima de todo.

- Pues te aseguro Angela, que no puedo renunciar a James y estoy segura de que James me corresponde. Ha sido todo demasiado rápido, si no hubiera regresado, yo me hubiera casado con Remus, creyendo siempre que era mi amor de toda la vida.

- Tu solo has estado enamorada de él a los 15 años, pero creo que a los 18 ya no estabas enamorada, ni hablabas d él ni tenías deseos de verlo como al principio, en cambio el beso que te dio James, amoroso y pasional, ha despertado en ti emociones fuertes.

- Los besos de Sirius son así, y los de cualquier hombre enamorado, los de Remus no son razonables a estas alturas de tu noviazgo, y te lo digo con sinceridad, Lily, por lo tanto, ve pesando en contrariar a tus padres.

Colgó el celular y como no se había desvestido aun, retrocedió sobres sus pasos, salió de su cuarto y se fue por la puerta de servicio hasta el ático. No podía evitarlo. Entró en el estudio donde James trabajaba, vio su sombra tendida en la cama y a oscuras.

- Lily¿ qué haces aquí? – y la voz de James parecía tronar

- Vengo a decirte que lo siento


	10. sentimientos encontrados

**ATENCIÓN **

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENCE JAJAJAJAJAJA OTRA COSA ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO UN POCO GRUESO ASI QUE SI TIENES LA SUFICIENTE MADURES PARA PODER ENTENDER COSAS DEL SEXO Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO SIGUELO LEYENDO NO CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES, SOLO PLATICAS CON UN LIGERO ROCE EN ESE TEMA. OTRA COSA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN MANDADO Y QUE YA ESTOY MEJOR GRACIAS ^^ 

ATTE JULILY

GALASU: HABER BITCH JAJAJAJAJAJAJ NO MÁS SLASH EXTRAÑO PARA TI ¿OK?  Y ESO DE EXTRAÑA Y ESTUPIDA YA LO ESTAS ^^ASI QUE NO TIENES QUE FINGIR JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA bye parrotcilla

CLAU: HAYYY ME FASCINO TU FIC LLENO DE CARITAS ^^ JAJAJAJ QUE LOCA ESTOY  BUENO GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y MÁS TE VALE QUE ME SIGAS ENVIANDO REVIEWS JAJAJAJ PORQUE ESTE MES VOY A PONER CUOTA **SI NOM E LLEGAN 10 REVIEWS MÁXIMO NO LES REGALO EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE ^^ HABER SI ASI ME ESCRIBEN **

MyrtleD : PUES QUE  NO TE GANE LA FLOJERA MUSHSASHA yo sabia que te conocia como no escribiste un fic que nunca lo seguiste maldita el de Hogwarts gets married esta genial por favor síguelo traduciendo. Gracias

BEA: SEGUIRE SIENDO ASI JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y CREEME ME FASCINA DEJARLAS O DEJARLOS A TOD@S EN SUSPENSO JAJAJAJAJAJAJ PERO AHORA NO LO DEJARE TAN EMOCIONANTE BUENO GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW BYE ;)

Lady-Morgaine-III : ya ves ya ves seguire asi poniéndolas a todas en suspenso jajajajajjajaj hasta que lo termine 

- Vengo a decirte lo que siento.

- Ah, no Lili, no quiero conmoverme, No voy a conmoverme a tu lado, no Lili, no , vuelve a tu casa, acuéstate y verás como mañana ya no desearás estar conmigo.

- Mañana y siempre voy a desearlo, que no vez que te amo-grito lili

James aaznó hacia ella a paso largo, no vestía la chaqueta ni tenía corbata puesta, estaba en mangas de camisa y despechugado*-*. Llevaba la camisa abierta hasta la cintura y se le veía el vello que cubría su pecho.

- Lili si das un paso más, me tiro por el balcón y estamos en un décimo piso – le dijo seriamente.

- James, es que sé lo que siento.

- Pues olvidalo, querida, olvidalo por el amor de Dios – y el mismo la hizo girar asiéndola por los hombros-. Vte, olvídame desde este mismo instante mañana me marcho.

- Me niego a irme James, que no entiendes te amo, tu me haces sentir querida y a la vez deseada, por favor dejame quedarme tan siquiera una noche

- Lo siento Lily, vete ama a Remus, casate con el o quedate sola, pero por favor olvidame, no soy para ti, no te podré dar el futuro que tu piensas que te dare, por favor lili no hagas esto más difícil vete por favor.

Lili no tuvo más remedio que volver a bajar por donde habia suido. Se tiró en la cama sollozando...

Efectivamente, al día siguiente James no se hallaba en el atíco. Su madre había pasado por el piso de su amiga y le contaba la reacición de James.

- Ya ves – decía- lo que nos quiere. Tanto que aseguraba que deseaba vernos y se fue de repente, esta noche, y vete tu a saber donde estara.

- ¿Pero por que se ha ido?

- ¡Y yo que se si nunca da explicaciones! Es un trotamundos, y nos ha dolido. Tan cercanas las navidades y se marcha de ese modo...

- Algo le habrá ocurrido- dijo la madre de Lili

- Estamos muy dolidos

Lili retrocedio. Más dolida estaba ella. Cuando desaparecio la madre de James, ella se acerco a la suya.

- Mamá, tengo algo que decirte.

- Estas pálida, Lili

- No dormi

- ¿ Y eso?

- Estoy en un enredo sentimental.

- ¿Por Remus?

- No. Tengo que hablar con él. Lo voy a dejar.


	11. Discusiones acaloradas

Lady-Morgaine-III

2003-11-01

10

Signed

y dale con dejarnos asi, y pa mas remate te demorai n en subir los caps :'(

 Clau :  Gracias por tu review perdon por no haberlo actualizado pronto pero es que he tenido unos pequeños problemas técnicos pero no te precupes lo actualizare más pronto te lo juro.

JACOB : Osea cero tu comentario nada que ver con amor real sobretodo porque ya se acabo jajajajajajaja , juro que ya no tardare mucho en actualizar. TQM mi niño

BEA: jajajajajajajajjajajajaa lo siento espero que todo haya salido bien en tus examenes, es que yo tampoco puedo actualizarlo debido a los examenes, pero ya mero lo termino asi que ya no hay pex.

PARROT; VAS A VER PARROT desgraciada del mal jajajajajajajajajajaja muere muere

Lil-Evans: GRACIAS¡¡¡¡¡¡ y decídete más seguido a dejarme reviews porque me alegran verlos en mi mail, no voy a poner a Sirius mucho, ya que la historia se basa en ellos tres ajajaja, pero sirius de medico fue una idea que me la imagino y me da mucha risa.

Lady-Morgaine-III: SABES QUE ASI SOY jajajajajajaj me fascina dejarlas asi a tod@a Jahahahahahaha bueno me retiro

**ATENCIÓN **

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENCE JAJAJAJAJAJA OTRA COSA ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO UN POCO GRUESO ASI QUE SI TIENES LA SUFICIENTE MADURES PARA PODER ENTENDER COSAS DEL SEXO Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO SIGUELO LEYENDO NO CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES, SOLO PLATICAS CON UN LIGERO ROCE EN ESE TEMA. OTRA COSA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN MANDADO Y QUE YA ESTOY MEJOR GRACIAS ^^ 

ATTE JULILY

Capitulo 11 no se me ocurrio nombre jajajaja

- ¡Dios santo , Lili!

- Piensa que te obligan a casarte con un hombre al que no amas y piensas en papá, al que amas, piénsalo por un momento.

- Me volvería loca

- Pues comprende mi situación.

- Ven a sentarte aquí conmigo y cuéntame , por favor.

- James se fue por mí. Estamos enamorados, mamá , nos queremos mucho. Lo nuestro es verdadero amor.

- ¡Que dices, Lili?

- Lo que oyes, mamá. Tienes que ayudarme. Papá lo sabe o medio los sospecha, pero no lo entiende. A ti si te entenderá, pues te quiere mucho.

- Lili sabes lo que estas diciendo, vas a dejar toda una vida de placeres por un hombre que no se esta quieto en el lugar ni un minuto.

- Si lo se mama

- ¿Sabes lo que te espera?

- Si, ir de un lado a otro.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta e ingreso un señor canoso.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí reunión familiar?

- Cariño tengo que hablar contigo o tenemos que hablar verdad Liliana, y de algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme?

- Pues John, fíjate que nuestra Lili esta enamorada.

- De Remus claro.

- Papa no, de el no.

- Buena broma Lili, jajajajajajajaja , no me lo digas Remus ya te pidió matrimonio formalmente, ese Remus me hizo caso, por eso lo estimo y lo quiero.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO QUE LE DIJISTE QUE ME PIDIERA MATRIMONIO???¡¡Papá ni siquiera lo discutimos o lo hablamos ahora me estas tratando como un objeto con el cual quieres negociar.

- Lili te comprendo que le tengas miedo al matrimonio, pero por dios hija, ya tiene 8 años de novios, no crees que ya es tiempo de que vayan formalizando más su relación.

- Pápa pero yo no lo amo, yo AMO A JAMES LO AMO y luchare por casarme con el.

- Lili tu estas loca, ese mequetrefe se fue, te abandono en cambio Remus sigue aquí dispuesto por ti y para ti, no seas tonta por el amor de Dios.

- No papá no me voy a casar con Remus- y salió rápidamente de la habitación estrellando la puerta.

- Esta Loca James nunca va a volver – exclamó John

- Volverá, cariño, volverá si se aman como lo veo el regresara en poco tiempo por ella-


	12. Entre regresos y insultos

Pedon a todos por haber tardado como mucho tiempo pero es que no he tenido nada de tiempo, el prox capitulo lo pongo al día siguiente gracias . ATTE JULILI

El regreso y la ruptura

...Y en efecto James volvió aquel mismo anochecer.

La madre y el padre acongojados cruzaron hasta la casa de los Evans. James les había dicho que estaba loco por la hija de sus amigos y que no pensaba renunciar a ella, y que Lili lo quería del mismo modo. Pensaban que el Sr. Evans y su esposa rechazarían aquella idea, pero se encontraron que ya lo sabían ,y además, Lili ya había volado hacia el ático.

Abrazada a James, le decía:

- Si no me dejan casarme contigo, iré de todos modos a donde me lleves.

- Mis padres están conformes, Lili. Los tuyos también aceptarán.

Solo faltaba Remus, y Lili se citó con el aquella misma tarde. Cuando se vieron frente a frente, él le dijo:

- Hace tres días que huyes ¿qué ocurre, Lili?+

- Tenemos que dejarlo, Remus, yo no te amo. Te amaba al principio, ahora solo siento un gran cariño por ti.

- 

Remus como era caballero. Giró en redondo y solo dijo:

- Adios, Lili, buscare una DAMA Y NO UNA PERRA COMO TU  – recalcando las ultimas palabras- que sepa complacerme.

Lili se quedó con la boca abierta y pensó que si Remus la amara, lucharía por su amor, pero Remus tal vez, en el fondo, solo sentía cariño tambien y que el insulto que le dijo solo fue producto de la ira del momento.

Liberada, corrío al ático de James y lo encontró esperándola.

Se abrazó a él con ansiedad. James la besó en la boca.

- Me gustaría conocer tu piso.


	13. Una desción muy acertada

Ella lo asió de la mano sin responder y tiró de él. Salieron juntos del ático y entraron en el ascensor. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó a él.

- Lili, no me tientes, aquí no.

Y el ascensor se detenía. La asía de la mano y tiró de nuevo de ella. La ayudó a subir al auto como si tuviera demasiada prisa y condujo el coche a toda velocidad. Lili iba diciéndole donde estaba situada la urbanización donde sus padres le habían regalado un piso como obsequio de boda.

- Y de boda va a ser, un poco anticipado, pero de boda al fin y al cabo – reía James mientras conducía-, pero conmigo , no con Remus.

Cuando llegaron al piso, James le pidió la llame y abrió el mismo.

En efecto, era una preciosidad de piso, lleno de luz y color.

- No lo ocuparemos mucho tiempo porque tenemos que viajar, pero cuando vivamos en  España, vendremos aquí ¿verdad?- y le preguntaba en voz baja cerrándola por la cintura.

Desnudo a Lili con ansiedad , con un amor y cariño inmenso que solo el le podía dar, después lili lo ayudo a desnudarse. Cuando cayó a su lado, le dijo en voz baja, con una gran ternura:

- Ahora vas a saber lo que es el amor.

Y Lili lo supo. Lo supo tan apasionadamente que entendió su decisión.

- Eres un encanto. Lili, la  mujer que siempre busqué y nunca encontré. Te aseguro que vas a viajar, pero también yendo de un lado a otro vas a sentir el amor con todas tus fuerzas.

- ¿Podré tener un hijo?

- Claro que sí, quizá lo hemos engendrado esta noche.

- ¿Y si quedo embarazada me rechazarás, James?

- Por el amor de Dios, si eres mi tesoro... Y si quedaras embarazada, esperaríamos aquí a tener el hijo y organizaría de nuevo una exposición.

- Y tendríamos que viajar con él...

- Pues lo haríamos


End file.
